15 Hours, 39 Minutes and 52 Seconds later
by Terez
Summary: Iron Man 3 Spoilers. Pepper finally sees Tony after his surgery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fic requested by Ls11, inspired by a picture I drew. It's still not quite done but I wanted to post the story, so please forgive the fact that the picture is unfinished, if you decide to check it out. link:/: terez 89 . deviantart art / After-Surgery-375957591**

* * *

**15 hours 39 minutes and 52 seconds Later**

Standing in the doorway Pepper can hardly bring herself to enter the room, he's never seemed more venerable to her. An oxygen mask is strapped to his face, wires draped around him and layers of bandages wrapped his chest, this hardly seems like the man that stumbles in at 3 am, bleeding and banged up, sporting a mild concussion, refusing proper medical help insisting he only wants his bots or her to stitch him up and kiss it better.

Stepping into the room the knot in her stomach only intensifies as her eyes settle on the gauze wrapped around his torso and the lack of the blue glow from the arc reactor. She tells herself it isn't needed anymore that his heart is strong and stable- the heart monitor confirms this- though the psychological fear is still present; for years the lack of the glow meant he was inches from death.

Stepping though the room she places the duffel bag full of clothes in the corner and a toy rabbit on a nearby table, hesitating for a moment by the bed, desperate to do something and at the same time feeling helpless.

"Oh, Tony," Pepper sighs racking her hand delicately though his hair, the tension visibly leaving her body with a small smile. Leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead she knows that she's not leaving the room until he's awake and that the chair sitting across the room is too far from the bed.

Settling in right against the bed she finds his hand within the sheets weaving her fingers with his. It's been a long 15 hours 39 minutes and 52 seconds, and now sitting in the darkened room beside him, she feels her body can finally rest. Her eyes begin to droop not long after, comforted by the ever present beep on the heart monitor, as sleep over comes her.

* * *

**A/N: This originally continued on to Tony waking up and them talking, but I wasn't sure anyone would care to read all that, so I cut it off here. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I was really not expecting the first chapter to receive so much support on that note, I really dislike this chapter, but you all seemed to want to know what else I had written, hope you all aren't too disappointed.**

* * *

In what feels to only be a few minutes of sleep, Tony wakes her by tugging at his hand shaking her slightly "Honey wake up, you're going to mess up your neck"

Pepper moans as she wakes, shifting uncomfortably in the chair, her neck stiff as she opens her eyes. The room hazily comes into focus her eyes settle on Tony as frown instantly appears. "Tony!" she gasps, shooting up out of her seat and ignoring the pain that spreads through her body from sleeping in the chair. "Why aren't you wearing your oxygen mask?"

He grins at her a little sloppily due to the drugs running through his system, as Pepper leans across him reaching for the mask that sits around his neck. "My nose itched."

Pepper groans as she shakes her head "Tony you need to wear this."

"I'm fine," he insists, knocking vaguely at her hand that holds the mask, grinning when Pepper purses her lips and glares. "You look hot."

"Don't try to change the subject," Pepper sighs in irritation.

"I'm fine," he insists again, though she can tell his breathing is slightly labored. Deciding that arguing with him will only make it worse and that he'll eventually put it back on when he feels it's done on his terms, she lets it go to sit back down in the chair.

After several moments of silence and Tony eying the oxygen mask as he tries to regain a normal level of breathing, he finally concedes. Lifting the mask up, he tries to reattach it, struggling, as he can't reach the back of his head to move the strap up. Pepper stands with out a word, easily sliding the band up the back of his head, helping to properly position the mask.

Neither says a word as Pepper settles back into the chair, though both wear small smirks as Tony takes her hand. "Where's Rhodey?" he asks as his breathing finally relaxes.

"He said something about a call, guess he's not back yet."

Tony nods in understanding, then begins to shift within the sheets, gripping the side of the bed as he tries to pull himself up.

"Tony what are you doing," Pepper cries in annoyance as she moves to help, cursing his inability to sit still.

"I want to sit up," he tells her as he tires in vain to find the buttons on the side to raise the bed.

"Tony you can't overexert yourself, you just had heart surgery. Lay back down." Pepper orders, as she looks for the buttons raising the front half of the bed so he's slightly more elevated. "Better?" Pepper quips with a slight edge, exhaustion and worry bubbling to the surface.

"Yes, now I can see you," Tony smiles as he takes her hand, squeezing as best he can; it will be a while before all his strength returns.

Pepper can't help but smile slightly as she sinks back into the chair "You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

Tony smirks in response "I apologize in advance."

"Thanks," Pepper responds dryly as her eyes begin to fall closed.

"What's that?" Tony asks as his eyes settle on the stuffed rabbit perched on the table behind Pepper.

Pepper opens her eyes, twisting around in the chair, grinning as her eyes settle on the toy. "It's a get well gift," she says, standing from the chair, plucking it from the table.

Sitting back down in the chair, she sets it on the bed; both of them wearing matching grins as he picks it up. It's the most obnoxious one she could find, white with pink accents and matching bow, complete with a bright orange carrot.

"I love it," Tony grins looking quite smug. "See Pepper, that's what you say when someone give you a gift."

"It was 12 feet tall," Pepper retorts back.

"Anyone can get you a smaller one," Tony snorts.

"Its arms looked like beasts."

"I like the way you think," Tony teases, looking exhausted now, all the talking clearly taking its toll on him.

Pepper chuckles as she curls up further in the chair, her eyes falling closed, "Go back to sleep Tony, you need the rest."

"Night Pep," he tells her as she drifts off to sleep, long gone before she can respond. It isn't long before Tony drifts off to sleep himself, the rabbit tucked into his side and his hand in Pepper's.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is interested in a follow up let me know.**


End file.
